Is it forever?
by starshine14
Summary: Kayla's not happy about going to la push where her mother was born and brought up. Then she meets Jacob and it goes alright for a while but after an argument what does she choose to do and is it only her life she is changing or will others be involved.
1. Chapter 1

Preface.

Three brothers stood nervously awaiting the arrival of a young dark haired girl, terrified of the outcome of this meeting. You may be wondering why the three most powerful vampires in existence are terrified of a 16 year old girl? Well to answer your question she is no ordinary girl. This girl can control life even the life of those who no longer have beating hearts.

Aro, one of the three brothers and leader of the Volturi, was starting to question himself about his decision, wondering if it was the best thing for Kayla; she had lived here for 3 years now. As soon as the thought came it was gone and Kayla had entered the room with Jane and Alec, her best friends. Kayla had dark brown hair and a pale white face, she was so pale she could be mistaken as a vampire even though she's not. Worry filled her. Her heart clenched. She sensed something was up.  
>"What's going on?" She asked in a small voice.<br>"We have decided that you need to live a normal life and go to a normal school. Your going to live in America where you were brought up," answered Caius in a monotone voice but if he was human he would be tearing up, she was like a daughter to him, Aro and Marcus.  
>"Where abouts in America am I going?"Aro answered this time, "Your going to La Push where your mother grew up."<br>Anger filled her, she was furious, how could they do this to her, this was her home. She didn't want to leave. Her hand closed in to a fist and Aro began to feel a pain worse than getting ripped apart. He was in pure agony. Terrified, Kayla dropped to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Regret gleaming in her grey eyes. Kayla's head bent in shame.  
>"I'm sorry," she paused thinking about what she was going to say next, "I will go but only because you want me."<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Why did I say that I wanted to come here?I thought as the taxi drove through the never ending forest taking me to the house that am staying at while I'm in this godforsaken place, in the middle of nowhere.

Half an hour later I arrived. I looked at the old looking cottage that seemed to have warm atmosphere, it was full of life energy.

Everybody or anything that's living has Life energy. Life energy is the very essence of life itself;it's what keeps you alive, it's your soul. Animals have life energy but different animals have different amounts and even vampires have life energy though they don't have much.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the cottage and knocked, waiting anxiously for a reply, hoping that I was at the right place. The door opened revealing an old man in a wheelchair who looked very wise like he's knows to much for a normal being.  
>"Are you Billy Black?" I asked nervously.<br>He nodded, "And you must be Kayla Artire. Welcome to my home," he said as he gestured me inside...

The inside of his house/cottage was homey and felt relaxing, it felt lived in. It was never like that when I lived with the Vultori mostly I spent my time with Jane and Alec who could sometimes be cold towards me and each other but I love them because there like family to me. Aro, Caius and Marcus were like fathers to me since my own was dead.  
>" My son should be home soon so you can meet him then in the meantime would you like yo get settled in to your room, it's the second to the left." Billy told me.<p>

I walked in to the room that was to be mine during my stay here and put my stuff away. There wasn't much in the room even after I put everything away , a bed ,a wardrobe ( which I put all my stuff in ) and a bedside table.

After a while I came downstairs just as the door opened...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

After a while I came downstairs just as the door opened and the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen walked in. He had russet skin, black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. My eyes were glued to his it felt like he was looking in to my soul seeing all the good things but all the bad things as well.

Billy's voice broke me out of the trance like state I was in.  
>"Jake your back," Billy turned to me and explain, "This is my son Jacob. If you want he can take you for a tour around la push." I nodded wanting to do something that could be fun. Jacob silently took my arm and began to guide me somewhere.<br>"I'm taking you to the beach, Ok?" Jake asked me and I just nodded taking in my surrounding's.

Something felt weird in my stomach though like something's not right, just a funny feeling. I could feel life energy radiating around me more than I've ever felt before. This is something I've never felt before it was like the life energy was suffocating me. I decided to ignore the feeling as I wanted to spend time with without anything supernatural occurring. It felt nice to be normal sometimes.

Soon we reached our destination. The beach seemed to stretch for miles of beautiful sand and sea. The smell from the ocean was consuming me, distracting me from the world around me.  
>"My friends are over there if you want to meet them?" Jake pointed to a group of people who all had russet skin and dark hair similar to Jake<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

We spent three hours with Jakes friends they were alright, ju st not my usual crowd. Paul seamed to be the player of the group while Seth, the most innocent of them, seamed sweet. The rest of the guys were a great laugh and joked the three hours away. Leah though, she was a right moody bitch. She needed to get a grip or get over herself ether one I don't really care. According to the gang she was only like this because her boyfriend was working away. I dread to think what she's like when he's here! I had a great time though but I had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. The amount of life energy buzzing around was euthoric. It was an amazing feeling that made feel like I was on a high.

By the time Jake and I got back to the house it was six o'clock and Billy had dinner on the table. Apparently it was billy's speaciallity, fish fry.

"So," Billy started polietly making small talk to find out more about me, "Kayla how are you liking it here? I don't think your mother ever came back here after you and your brother were born."

"Yeah, it's my first time here but it's realiy nice." We continued to eat conversing slightly over dinner straying away from the topic of my family while Jake continued to stuff his face. He must have had a least two full plates of full food! I mean how could he eat that much.

"Aro, we made the right decision. She needs to be with her brother. She is one of the seven, one of the ancients and she needs to learn how to control it and her brother needs to accept it and kayla will help him do that." Aro'a brother, Caius, comforted him understanding Aro's pain as they both felt like they had lost a daughter because that was what Kayla was to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

After tea I went to bed only to find out, after an abrupt wake up call of water being poured over my head, that I had to start school today. I would be in my sophomore year that's the second year of high school in America, I think but I'm not sure since I've only been to English schools where I was brought up for the first 13 years of my life and then I was home schooled in Italy after that.

"Do I have to go to school I've already finished my education in England and Italy?" I complained to Billy at breakfast detesting the idea of school.  
>"Yes!" Billy responded gruffly getting annoyed with my constant complaining, "You have to go because you haven't <span>completed<span> your American education so it's compulsory. So your going and that's final so no more arguing." He wheeled his way out of the kitchen and shouted back,"Jake will take you as he's got school too."

"Come on Kayla, were going to be late if you don't hurry up and you don't want to be late on your first day, do ya?" Jake shouted to me just as I was finished applying the last bit of make up on, well I did want to look good on my first day. I raced down the stairs meeting Jake at the front door and continued out to the car that was waiting on the drive and jumped in to the front seat.  
>"Oh by the way," Jake started,"We've got to pick Quill and Embry up on the way."<p>

We got to school with one minute left to spare. The school was a small building with a small area to park the car at the front which was almost full all of the cars looked run down some even had rust on and looked like they need a paint job and a good clean!

Jake escorted me to to the main office which was painted in a pale yellow colour with an off white ceiling. The miss matching desks, some being a light coloured wood and others dark, were scattered around the room which could be seen through the hatch where the students were expected to wait and it was occupied by two office staff and one student who appeared to be helping out. One of the office staff came towards the hatch, she had short black hair in a bob, brown eyes and tanned skin like most of the people in this town.  
>"Can I help you?" She asked looking at me expectantly.<br>"Yea, I'm the new student Kayla Artire."  
>"Oh!" She replied obviously not expecting me to be the new student, I was probably the only person who wasn't tanned, "So I guess you want your schedule?"<br>She turned to a desk with an old computer and printed off my schedule, "Do you need someone to show you around?"  
>"No she's fine," Jake interrupted grabbing my arm and the schedule leading me away from the office, "So first you've got English then AP Maths, American History, Drama, Biology and Gym."<p>

I looked at Jake and whispered " I'm ready to face this hell called school."


End file.
